The unwanted becomes wanted
by Fire911Fire
Summary: WHAT! Itachi's Pregnant? . ItachixKisame ONESHOT


**I have to thank my friend! After all they were the ones to come up with the idea! This is my first fanfiction so please, REVIEW**

**YAOI WARNING**

Itachi put down the pregnancy test down and looked in the mirror.

His five fingers met each other and created a fist.

_2 month earlier…_

Itachi was taking off his cloak and heading to the bathroom where Kisame was brushing his teeth.

Kisame was giving off poses of his teeth. As Itachi walked by, he chuckled.

Kisame looked up, "Oh come on Itachi, its not like you don't ever look yourself in the mirror and give off poses, besides my teeth are too sexy to not be shown off!"

That was very true actually, every time Itachi was in a bathroom or even just in a mirror he looked at himself..…and for some reason he likes to look at his butt also (O.o). In fact Itachi was looking at himself right now in the mirror.

Itachi, now turning to Kisame, went closer to him but Kisame moved away from him.

Itachi, for about six months now, had realized his true feelings for Kisame and tried to show them to him. Kisame to felt the same way but he didn't want to be like Deidara and Tobi or Hidan and Kakuzu. Kisame rejected Itachi whenever he got to "close."Kisame finished up and left the bathroom. He headed to the bed in the room. He sighed. It had been happening a lot recently. The inn would "run out" of rooms with two beds and have ones with only one bed. Kisame was starting to think that Itachi was using his Mangekyo Sharingan to make the worker say that they only had one bed per room left so that Itachi could possibility get his "chance."

"Kisame", said Itachi, Kisame turned around. "What is it Itachi?", he said as he faced Itachi.

All of a sudden Itachi ran to Kisame, who was too surprised to move. Itachi had put his arms around Kisame's waist. The only thing that went through his mind right now was "WHAT THE FUCK", about ten more times of saying that until Itachi kissed him intently and passionately . He tried to kiss him as hard as he could since Itachi was so much shorter than him it was hard to reach all the way up to him.

Kisame pushed him away.

"Itachi"

"…..."

"Itachi I've told you already that I don't want to be like that"

"….…"

"…..."

"Fine, can I at least show you a new jutsu that I learned" He said with a sad voice

"Sure, no problem," Kisame said in a voice that was confused, as he didn't know what expect.

Itachi smiled This was it. It was Itachi chance. You see this was a normal jutsu. He had learned it by a certain ninja, a certain_ knuckleheaded__ninja_.

"Sexy no Jutsu!" yelled out Itachi. Kisame just froze there from him just him calling it out.

Smoke had filled the room. Kisame tried to see through it.

"Come here Kisame-san,"blows kiss"I want you." Kisame couldn't help but stare, Itachi had appeared as woman, he liked it.(Kisame you prev! JK)

Kisame tried to snap out of the trance, hoping that Itachi won't have noticed that his nose bleed a little. Kisame simply walked by and landed on the floor, that he would once again sleep on, and pulled some sheets over him. Itachi climbed on Kisame. Kisame could not feel anything, for his body had become stiff as a stone. Itachi blew in his ear.

"Kisame-san, I need you, please be with me." Itachi finished with a kiss on Kisame's tender lips. Itachi went in for another kiss, and another, and another, and another. Soon Kisame started to kiss back. All of a sudden Kisame grabbed Itachi's arms flipped him over and started to kiss him furiously. Kisame didn't want to reject Itachi anymore, he loved him.

_Present_

Itachi looked in the mirror and asked himself how, it was impossible, sure he was a girl at the time but still, he is normally a guy. But he had to face it.

"I'm pregnant with Kisame's baby," Itachi whisper to himself

"ITACHI GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE, YOU HAVE BEEN IN THERE FOR 4 HOURS!!" yelled a voice He turned to the door but did not answer it.

Pein, Itachi thought to himself.

"ITACHI, come on Hidan clogged the other bathroom with his big ass, so this is the only bathroom left! What are you doing in there anyway? PUTTING ON MORE MAKEUP!?"

"DAMN IT PEIN," Itachi slammed open the door ", I JUST FOUND OUT I'M PREGANT WITH KISAME'S BABY!!"

Itachi took in a deep breath and exhaled. He looked outside of the door. It wasn't just Pein there; the entire Akatsuki was there in front of him, including Kisame.

Pein's response-Fainted

Konan's response-laughing

Deidara's response-looked like he was going to throw up

Hidan's response- "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOUR FUCKING PREGNANT?! YOU'RE A FUCKING GUY!!"

Zetsu's response-Closed up and retreated to the ground

Kakuzu's response- "A BABY?! But babies cost money, lots of money!"

Kisame's response-frozen like a stone in a pond during winter

Tobi's response-walks in the bathroom like nothing just happened

Everyone scatters, except for Konan who are still laughing on the ground. Tobi pulls Kisame into the bathroom, who tried to leave unnoticed.

"Come on Kisame-san, you need to brush your teeth and get ready for bed" Tobi gladly said while dragging Kisame in by his hair.

Tobi took off his mask (OMG TOBI, HE REALLY IS_**CENSORED**_) and started to brush his teeth while humming.

"Itachi…..Itachi-san is it true?" asked Kisame

"Yes," he answered," and I'm keeping it."

Kisame took Itachi's hands and told him,

"I think you should, I want to help you and be with you the rest of my life. We can raise it together and be happy together."

Kisame and Itachi kiss.

"Eww, get a room guys," Tobi giggled

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


End file.
